


to love and be loved

by notadove



Series: when passion grows strong, only doves survive the storm [1]
Category: Aşk 101 | Love 101 (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Sinan is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadove/pseuds/notadove
Summary: The (mostly) fluffy future that I want for Sinan from his POV
Relationships: Sinan/Isik
Series: when passion grows strong, only doves survive the storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186163
Kudos: 6





	to love and be loved

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Love 101, Sinan (and Isik) really stood out to me. I guess I'm a sucker for that brooding boy/gentle girl trope, Sinan is filled with so much pain and dude deserves better. He needs someone as caring as Isik in his life :(
> 
> ***** Spoilers for season 1 *******  
> As of now, this isn't very canon compliant since it seems like Sinan is either de*d or that he and Isik just aren't together in the future. In this fic, I am choosing to believe that they have a happy ever after :)

It’s late when he gets home. 

He opens the creaky front door as quietly as he can and walks to the kitchen - there’s a light on, and a plate that has gone cold left on the table. He knows without checking that grandpa and the dog have eaten and are sleeping. 

He finishes his last bite, leaves the plate to soak, and tiptoes into his bedroom.  
  
She’s curled up on the left side of the bed, her long blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, sleeping with the light on. A pang of guilt hits him - tomorrow is an early hospital shift, she should be well rested - and he has changed, brushed his teeth, turned off the light, and slipped into bed minutes later.

He faces her. The windows are open, and the moonlight is cast upon the upper half of her face.  
  
The waves gently crashing outside the window cannot be controlled, and neither can the impulse to reach out and brush a thumb over her cheek. 

She stirs, and mumbles a half-asleep “Sinan? You’re home?”. “Mhm, go back to sleep,” he whispers back. 

And then - 

because today is the anniversary of his mother’s death, because she never bothered to check on him as soon as the divorce was finalized, because the grief overpowers the anger, because the pain still overpowers _him_ sometimes

__

__

because Isik entered his life and never left. because she has been the solid presence he never knew he needed. because she’s there for him when he’s sick, or tired, or sad, or happy. because she leaves out a plate of food when she knows he’s working late. because she’ll take care of the dog, or grandpa, or him even if he insists he’s okay. because they have a routine, and tomorrow he’ll get up early and make her tea and breakfast and she’ll be happily surprised even though this has been the routine for years now and he’ll walk her to the ferry and kiss her before she leaves

because she shines even brighter than the sun to him, and sometimes his heart still stutters when she smiles at him. and he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to see that smile everyday, but all he wants is to be the best person he can be for her

because for the first time in his entire fucking life, he loves someone and they love him back

\- he whispers a quiet, beseeching “I love you”

  


And she comes a little closer, entwines their left hands together, and says it back.


End file.
